<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>France by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040359">France</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Mother's Day to all the wonderful Mum's out there, in whatever form to whomever :-)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>France</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Mother's Day to all the wonderful Mum's out there, in whatever form to whomever :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s1">
      <b>Paris</b>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">Clint and Mary were settled into their transatlantic journey and taking the opportunity to talk about their life, one they had shared for thirty seven years.</p><p class="p1">“I know we never made it to Paris when we visited Europe before; I felt I still owed the trip. I am so excited to <em>finally</em> be visiting ‘the city of love’ with my greatest love.”</p><p class="p1">“You are so corny Clinton Brewer, but I’m happy too, I love you. Not sure I am you’re greatest love though, what about baseball?!” Marcy laughed at his offended look, wondering why it still took him half a second to realise she was teasing.</p><p class="p1">“We can a picnic under the Eiffel Tower, walk along the Seine and of course visit the Louvre!” Marcy loved how excited Clint got about things he cared about, whether it was his and Patrick’s beloved Blue Jays or finding the solution to a problem that bothered him.</p><p class="p1">“Anywhere else you particularly want to visit Marce? I know we have the top tourist spots in our itinerary…” He asked kindly and she thought about it before voicing a dream she had harboured for a long time.</p><p class="p1">“I know it isn’t really your cup of tea, but I have always loved the idea of visiting the Moulin Rouge, you know how much I love the movie too.” Clint did, Marcy watched it at least once a year and coincidentally he had already booked them tickets, hoping he would be able to keep it a surprise.</p><p class="p1">“It’s a shame Patrick and Rachel could join us like we originally planned…”</p><p class="p1">“Marcy, don’t go there…” Clint warned, knowing that his wife struggled to not involve herself in their son’s life. He was interested of course, but Patrick was a man and needed to make his own decisions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>